Nightmares
by Lucy Ryan
Summary: As the title suggests. KurtLogan freindship story. (With appearances by other x-men, including Gambit!)


Title: Nightmares  
  
Author: Lucy Ryan.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Marvel.  
  
Notes: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my other stories. I really appreciate it!! I hope you'll enjoy this one too. Remy appears in this one as He is one of my favourite characters and I know other people like him too. Sorry it took so long but I've been working on a longer story at the same time. (Involving Kurt, Logan and Remy.) I hope to start posting it around Christmas.  
  
Remy stepped into the mansion, quietly closing the door behind him. It wouldn't do to wake Jean up again. He winced at the thought of what had happened he'd come back in so late. It hadn't even been his fault! It had been a particularly windy night and the door had blown shut before he had time to stop it. Jean, hearing the noise, had come down and given him a piece of her mind. It wasn't something he cared to repeat!  
  
He gave his watch a quick glance. 3am. Remy stopped and listened. Not hearing anything, he went up to his room.  
  
He'd barely been asleep for ten minutes when a noise woke him up. Frowning he sat up and listened. It sounded like voices and they seemed to be coming from Logan's room. His curiosity piqued. He got out of bed and crept out into the corridor, which was already occupied.  
  
Storm stood outside Logan's room, hesitant to go in.  
  
"What be goin' on Chere?"  
  
Storm turned round in surprise, she hadn't heard him come out.  
  
"Remy! I didn't hear you come in. when did you get back?"  
  
"A few minutes ago." He kept his voice low, still mindful of Jean. "What's happenin'?"  
  
Storm hesitated before answering.  
  
"I fear that something is wrong with Logan. Ever since our last mission he has been having nightmares. Jean and I have both tried talking to him about them, but he refuses to acknowledge that anything is wrong!"  
  
Remy shuddered as he thought back to that particular mission. It had been a particularly bad one, involving children (mutants) who'd been subjected to experiments by none other than Sinister. None of the children had survived.  
  
"Dat would give anyone nightmares."  
  
"Yes." Storm gave him a compassionate look, she'd noticed Remy's late night drinking sessions. She knew of his ties to Sinister and she knew that it had hit her friend pretty hard too.  
  
"Remy ok, petite." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You wanna go in dere?"  
  
Storm looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"I do not think that he would welcome my presence." Sadly she made her way back to her attic room with Remy close behind her.  
  
When Remy came down to breakfast the next morning, he found Storm deep in conversation with Jean as they prepared breakfast. It didn't take him long to figure out what they were talking about. Logan.  
  
Hearing familiar footsteps behind him, Remy cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their conversation. Jean turned to glare at him, but caught herself as she caught sight of who'd joined them.  
  
"Ya should get that cough seen to Cajun." Logan looked at Remy suspiciously.  
  
"I be fine, mon ami."  
  
"Logan would you like some breakfast?" Storm gave him a welcoming smile.  
  
"Nah, I'm off out." The words had barely left his mouth before he'd disappeared into the corridor.  
  
The remaining occupants of the kitchen looked at each other in silence until the phone rang distracting them. Remy started to get up.  
  
"Ah'll get it!" Rogue told them.  
  
Remy shrugged and sat back down.  
  
"Is Logan here?" asked Rogue walking into the kitchen, phone in hand.  
  
Storm shook her head, "He just left."  
  
"He's gone out." Rogue told the person on the other end. She listened for a moment. "Ok Kurt, I'll tell him you called." She hung up and found herself the centre of attention. "What?" she asked finally.  
  
Storm and Jean looked at each other.  
  
"What did Kurt want?" Jean asked finally.  
  
"Ah'm not sure."  
  
Jean shared another look with Storm who gave her a nod.  
  
"I'm calling him back." She took the phone from Rogue.  
  
"Hi Kurt, I was wondering why you wanted to speak with Logan?"  
  
Rogue turned to Remy. "What's goin' on?"  
  
Remy looked to Storm, unsure if he should say anything. Logan certainly wouldn't want his nightmares to become common knowledge. Storm shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Chere, Remy not allowed to say." Remy said giving her an apologetic look.  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets!" She stormed out of the room.  
  
"Now Remy gonna have to make it up to her." He sighed.  
  
Storm placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry my friend, but you know how private Logan is. He would not want anyone else to know."  
  
Remy nodded "Oui, I know."  
  
Remy and Storm turned to Jean as she hung up.  
  
"It would seem that Logan has been trying to contact Kurt for the last few days, though Kurt is unsure why. He told me that this was the first chance he'd had to call back as Excalibur has been busy with their own missions recently. I told him about Logan and Kurt said that he'd come down and see what he could do to help." Jean explained.  
  
"Maybe Kurt will succeed where we failed?" Said Storm "He's managed it before."  
  
She thought back to another time, when Logan had needed help getting over Mariko's rejection at their wedding. Whatever Kurt had said or done whilst he'd been alone in the room with Logan, had worked wonders. For once the Canadian x-man had almost seemed happy. It had certainly brought the two friends closer.  
  
As Kurt made his way to the front door of the mansion, he thought back to what Jean had told him over the phone. The fact that his friend had repeatedly tried to contact him worried him even more. Logan rarely reached out to someone else for help!  
  
He knocked on the door and the door opened revealing Jean.  
  
"Kurt. Hi, come on in." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Fraulein."  
  
"You too. Do you want to put your things in your room and then I can tell you what has been happening, if you like."  
  
The German x-man nodded his agreement.  
  
15 minutes later, Kurt sat with Jean in the kitchen drinking coffee as she told him about their most recent mission.  
  
"I think that our recent dealings with Sinister have hit him badly, but he refuses to discuss it with anyone!" Jean sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Too be honest Kurt, I don't know how to help him anymore! He leaves the mansion early in the morning, only to come back after we're asleep. I'm surprised he comes back at all, I know that he avoids sleeping if he can help it."  
  
"Do not worry I will do what I can to help him." Kurt placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
  
Jean shrugged.  
  
"Try 'Harry's', mon ami."  
  
They both turned to see Gambit leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Remy t'ink dat he be tryin' t' drown his sorrows dere."  
  
"You've seen him there?" asked Jean.  
  
Gambit shrugged. "A few times, he should be dere after 9pm."  
  
With that he left the room as quietly as he'd entered it.  
  
Kurt walked into 'Harry's' with his image inducer on at around 10.30. He knew his disguise wasn't likely to fool Logan, but maybe it would afford him a few minutes in which he could observe Logan without his friends knowledge.  
  
Sitting in the first empty seat he came across, Kurt let his gaze roam over the room. Harry was stood at the bar serving various customers and a few people were dotted around, sat at tables. Kurt didn't notice his friend at first because Logan was sat in the furthest and darkest corner. He was hunched over the table amongst a great number of empty bottles. He'd obviously drunk a lot already. Kurt watched as Logan signalled for Harry to bring him more beer.  
  
Half an hour later, Kurt was greatly concerned to find that Logan still hadn't noticed him. In fact, Logan appeared to be drunk. Very drunk!  
  
Deciding that enough was enough, Kurt decided to make his presence known. There were now only two customers in the bar and both were incredibly drunk, so as soon as Harry's back was turned, Kurt 'Bamfed' to Logan's side.  
  
"Hallo, Meine Freunde."  
  
Logan looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Elf?" he slurred, looking at his friend with blurry eyes.  
  
Up close Kurt realised why Logan was in fact drunk, when his healing factor wouldn't allow that to happen. Around his neck lay a Genoshan collar.  
  
"Vas?!" overcoming his shock, Kurt grabbed him and began to pull him along. "We're going home!"  
  
"Hey!" Logan protested, but he didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
Kurt paid off his tab and hauled Logan outside.  
  
"Where's the key?" Kurt demanded.  
  
Logan shrugged swaying unsteadily on his feet. "Not sure."  
  
"Very well." Kurt grasped his shoulders and teleported them both to Logan's room in the mansion.  
  
As soon as they reappeared Logan pulled away barely managing a step before he fell to his knees, emptying his stomach contents. The strain of teleporting coupled with the alcohol was more than Logan could handle.  
  
As the violent retching continued, Kurt knelt by his friends side, rubbing his back and keeping him from falling any further. He continued retching for a long time before sitting back.  
  
Kurt looked at his friend worriedly; the key to the collar was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Wait here." He told Logan after getting him to his bed.  
  
Kurt knew that he wouldn't be pleased to have anyone else to see him in this state, but the collar needed to come off, so he went to find Gambit.  
  
After finally getting the collar off Logan, Gambit left assuring Kurt that no one else would know what had happened.  
  
"Elf?" As his healing factor finally began to kick in, Logan finally noticed his visitor.  
  
"Go to sleep Logan, we will talk in the morning." Kurt made for the door.  
  
"Please." The soft plea stopped Kurt in his tracks.  
  
He turned slowly to face his friend.  
  
"You need to sleep."  
  
"I can't. The nightmares." He turned haunted eyes onto Kurt.  
  
The look in his friends eyes took Kurt's breath away.  
  
"If you like I will stay here, but you must try to sleep."  
  
Logan turned away.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what they are about?"  
  
Logan hesitated, and then shook his head.  
  
"I can't." He whispered.  
  
"Then sleep. I will stay." Kurt told him, settling in the armchair with the spare blanket.  
  
Against his better judgement, Logan closed his eyes. Exhaustion quickly pulled him in to sleep. He felt slightly safer in the knowledge that he wasn't alone to face the nightmares.  
  
Kurt woke up barely an hour later to the sound of Logans screams. He searched the bed for his friend, but it was obviously empty. Puzzled, Kurt looked around the darkened room and spied Logan hunched up in the corner, half hidden by the night table.  
  
Cautiously, Kurt got up and made his way to his friend.  
  
Logan sat curled up into a ball with his knees against his chest. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was buried in his arms. His whole body was shaking.  
  
Crouching down in front of him, Kurt could hear the soft sobs that accompanied the trembling. Kurt laid a gentle hand on his friends head.  
  
"Logan?" He called softly.  
  
"H.He killed t..them." Logan told him miserably, not moving. "He killed them and I let it happen!"  
  
"Who? Logan, who killed them?" Kurt asked gently.  
  
"Sinister."  
  
Kurt knew from what Jean had told him earlier that Sinister had performed experiments on three children, none of whom had survived.  
  
"And I just let it happen!" Logan continued the anguish clear in his voice.  
  
"Vas? What do you mean?"  
  
Jean hadn't said how the children had died and Kurt had assumed that they'd died before the x-men had gotten there.  
  
"They were still alive when we got there. They pleaded with me to help them but Sinister blasted them all into oblivion before I could stop him!" Logan shook as more sobs overtook him.  
  
"You did your best, Meine Freunde." Kurt told him, stroking Logan's hair.  
  
"It wasn't enough though, was it?"  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Is that what you've been dreaming about?" Kurt asked, keeping up the steady stroking.  
  
Logan hesitated, "Partly."  
  
Kurt could feel the trembling become more pronounced.  
  
"It also dug up some nasty memories." Logan admitted finally.  
  
"Weapon x?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes they're also there with me." Logan took a shuddery breath. "God, I can't deal with this anymore!"  
  
Kurt took the sobbing man into his arms and held him tightly, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He'd never seen his friend so vulnerable, not even after Mariko had rejected him on their wedding day.  
  
"Your not alone, Meine Freunde. Let me help you."  
  
Logan cried himself to sleep in Kurt's arms.  
  
Knowing that it would be difficult to get him into bed without waking him. Kurt decided he'd be better off sleeping where he was and soon fell asleep too.  
  
Logan managed to sleep the rest of the night free from nightmares. He woke up to find himself in Kurt's arms and he wondered what he'd done to deserve a friend like Kurt.  
  
Knowing that sleeping on the floor couldn't be comfortable; Logan picked his friend up and put him into his bed. He drew the covers over him before deciding that he was in need of breakfast.  
  
When Kurt woke up he was surprised to find that he was in Logan's bed. At the thought of his friend, panic made him sit up suddenly.  
  
He sat back down in relief as Logan came back into the room with a tray full of food.  
  
"Hey Elf, I thought you might be hungry." Logan held up the tray.  
  
"Ja, Danke."  
  
They ate silently; Kurt glanced discreetly at his friend. Logan noticed.  
  
"I'm ok." Logan spoke up, wanting to reassure his friend.  
  
"You weren't Last night."  
  
"I am now."  
  
Kurt looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Why the collar?"  
  
Logan looked to the ground, ashamed.  
  
"I wanted ta ferget, needed ta ferget, but my healing factor wouldn't let me. I won't do it again, Elf! I'd just had enough!" Logan sighed "I did try ta contact ya."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I was not there when you needed me." Kurt looked at him sadly.  
  
"Ya were there when it counted; it's not your fault." Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll be fine."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Ok."  
  
"How long ya here for?" Logan grinned.  
  
"A few days. Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Fancy a trip out?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Where ever you like."  
  
"Why not. I will tell the others we will be gone for a few days, Ja?"  
  
Logan nodded. "And Kurt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kurt just smiled at him as he left the room. 


End file.
